


No Bedtime

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [16]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A prompt request from Tumblr: Reading a book with little one
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Future Family Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	No Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr @creampuffqueen!

“Mama is very extra prettiest mama ever!” Cirrus Archeron giggled, tugging on Feyre’s dress. 

“Did your Dada tell you to say that?” Feyre laughed, scooping up her two-year-old son. “Or is Uncle Cas trying to get on my good side?”

“Don’t go, Mama.” Cirrus whined. 

“I won’t be gone for long, my darling.” She promised. “Your Dada is going to take me to dinner, and then we’ll come right home. Besides, you’re going to have so much fun with Uncle Cas, aren’t you?”

“Want Tess.” Cirrus pouted. “Want Tess and Winnie.”

Feyre carried the toddler through the bedroom with her, cradling him close to her chest with one hand while she searched for a pair of earrings with the other. It had been a very long time since she and Rhys had gone on a date, and even her son’s cute begging face wouldn’t make her stay.

“Tess and Winnie aren’t here.” She told him. “But you’ll see your cousins soon, I promise.”

She set Cirrus down on the bed and put on her jewelry, then planted some kisses on his head.

A loud knock sounded, and Cirrus scrambled off the bed, forgetting all about Feyre leaving. His mother followed, slower, pulling on her shoes as she walked to the door.

“Hey, buddy. Are we gonna have fun tonight?” Cassian’s voice boomed down the hallway, Cirrus’s chirping voice nearly drowned out. Feyre made it to the entryway to see her son crawling up Cassian’s side, laughing his heart out.

“We’ve got this, Feyre.” Cassian promised with a grin. “I’ve got it all planned out.”

“Is Tess here?” Cirrus asked again. Cassian, who had obviously not planned for that, sputtered over his answer.

“I- She’s on her way, buddy. You’ll see Tess and your Aunt Nesta tomorrow.”

Feyre slipped out the door while Cirrus was distracted, hoping to ease the pain of leaving. Unfortunately, it didn’t work, and she struggled to ignore his wails as she left the house.

_It’s only for an hour or two, darling._ Rhy’s voice permeated her thoughts, and Feyre let out a sigh.

_I know. It’s still hard, though._

~~~~

“Oh, thank the mother, you’re home.” Cassian gasped as Feyre pushed the door open. It took her a moment, but Feyre took in the chaos of the entryway and her eyes widened.

Cassian looked more exhausted than she’d ever seen him, with his hair a mess and dark circles forming under his eyes.

Feyre was about to ask what was going on, they’d only been gone for two hours, but then-

She saw the toddler bouncing on the couch, letting out a loud shriek as he did so. When he saw his parents home, he shouted again, before jumping off the couch and racing towards them.

“Mama! Dada!” Cirrus cried. “No bedtime! No bedtime!”

“Cirrus, what are you still doing up?” Rhys asked over her shoulder as Feyre picked up their son.

“He wouldn’t go to bed.” Cassian groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I tried lullabies, warm milk, bedtime stories, all of it. He’s not tired at all. Even Tess isn’t this difficult, and she’s a carbon copy of Nesta.”

“Thank you for watching him, Cas.” Rhys said sympathetically. “We’ll take him from here.”

Cassian sighed and left quickly, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Feyre turned her attentions back to the toddler squirming in her arms.

“No bedtime.” He said again, very seriously.

“Yes, bedtime.” Feyre corrected. “It’s very late, darling.”

“No bed!” Cirrus wailed. “Dada, no bed!”

Rhys chuckled at his son. “Sorry, buddy. I’m with Mama on this one.”

“You’re in your pajamas already, so lets get tucked in. Will you go to bed if Mama reads you a story?”

“No.” Cirrus pouted, furrowing his little brow. “No bedtime.”

“Let’s go pick out a story.” Feyre said, ignoring his protests. She and her mate walked upstairs with Cirrus, cradling him between them. In the nursery, she let him take a book, then tucked him under the covers of his bed.

Feyre sat down on the bed, angling herself so her son was tucked into her side and could see the pages. Cirrus snuggled closer, and Rhys sat on a rocking chair across the room.

“Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away…” Feyre read the book slowly, her voice soft, watching as Cirrus’s head drooped further and further

“And they all lived happily ever after.” When she finished the story, Cirrus was laying in her lap, sucking his thumb. His wings were tucked in close to his body, rising and falling slightly as he breathed, deep and even.

“Nother story, Mama.” He murmured sleepily. “No bedtime.”

Feyre didn’t answer, instead kissing his night-dark hair and slipping off the bed. Cirrus’s eyes closed again, and his breathing soon evened out.

Feyre put the book away and walked over to Rhys, still in her fancy dress. She sat down on his lap in the chair, and her mate laid his head on her shoulder.

And both the High Lady and High Lord of the Night Court watched their son fall asleep.


End file.
